The morning's darkest before the dawn
by chloemcg
Summary: Rio One-Shot. Blu and Jewel are awaiting the 3 day over due hatching of their three babies. Two girls hatch but things are looking bleak for the youngest chick. Can Blu do something to get his child out of the egg before its too late?


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Rio or Rio 2. **

**The morning's darkest before dawn.**

* * *

Blu and Jewel gazed down softly at the three eggs that stood before them. One was a rather large egg that had a small blue tinge. The second was a little smaller and was a slightly darker shade. The smallest was a pure white one.

Blu had his wing wrapped around Jewel to assure her that the eggs will turn out fine despite the ever growing fact that he too was nervous about being a parent. The eggs were overdue by 3 days and the couple were beginning to worry.

As the two parents to be anxiously eyed their eggs, worry etching their faces, Blu lovingly nuzzled his mate in order to reassure her about her babies. "Don't worry, Jewel. Our kids will be fine." Blu told Jewel who just leaned against him, seeking warmth and comfort from her love.

The duo of Blue Macaws just leaned backwards oppisite their eggs against the thick, hollow walls that structured their home and decided to snooze for awhile until their beloved eggs hatched.

They waited for a long time after that...

Jewel was told to be concerned after 4 days and that worry mark was coming ever closer for her. She knew that she had to have faith that her beloved chicks' would be born naturally but that sinking feeling in the back of her mind was constantly telling her the negative things and she was sure that her sanity would snap if _anything _happened to those eggs.

However, she was stirred from her peaceful slumber by Blu who was frantically shaking her back and forth in a desperate attempt to arouse her. "Wake up, Jewel! Wake up!" Shouted Blu in panic and he gave a small sigh of releif whenever he noticed that his mate drowsily cracked open her heavy eyelids.

Jewel couldn't help but notice that it was still very late at night, possibly the late hours of the morning, and she looked at her surroundings, only just now realizing that she had been asleep and she took one quick peek around Blu's shoulder where the eggs should be and noticed that one of them was cracking and shaking violently from the inside. She was over joyed that her babies were alright and basically shoved Blu towards the three eggs and the two of them stood over their three eggs.

Now since humans had handled baby delivery a different way, it was understandable for a domestic bird to be nervous about father hood and that he questioned how parent birds handle a special occasion such as this. Jewel just began coaxing the hatching egg and Blu just followed her.

"C'mon, baby. Come to mama!" Encouraged Jewel as she held out her wings in front of her as she readied herself for a hug from her incoming hatchling. "You can do it. Do it for daddy." Blu nervously coaxed his coming son or daughter.

Almost immediately, the egg exploded into tiny egg shells and a tiny pink being was found right in the middle of the massive mess. The rather large featherless chick opened her brand new eyes as she looked around for the sorce of the two different forms she heard just before escaping that prison.

Soon, the chick's weak eyes laid upon the two adult Macaws in front of her and a smile graced her beak as she attempted to move herself forwards. The little featherless creature began to stand up but she fell back down again but she was quickly picked up by one of her parents. The little one felt the kind, gentle warmth that she had sought as she nestled in the cuerulean feathered creature that was her mother's chest. She loved the feeling of being able to experience this.

"So what shall we name her, Blu?" Asked Jewel as she tenderly rocked the first chick in her strong graceful wings, her focus only being on the little piece of life that just joined the world.

Blu thought for a moment. Jewel and himself decided that the first chick that hatched should be named after some kind of terrain or country since the two parents to be loved being in the outside world, gracefully soaring in the blue skies and next to the warmth Mother Nature provided with the sun.

It was then Blu thought of the perfect name. He had recently read an interesting book on Geography and how the African plains are mostly Savannah and stuff. The Spinx Macaw smiled before coming up with an answer "Savannah..."

Jewel grinned and raised a brow teasingly as she momentarily looked away from the recently hatched chick in her wings "Savannah? Where did you get a name like that, pet?"

Blu rolled his eyes at the mention of his nickname. Jewel had made the original insult 'Pet' a nickname for him and like a glove it fit. Blu opened his beak to explain of what made him think of the name for his daughter but Jewel just kissed him on the side of his beak lovingly and she whispered softly "It's a cute name, Blu."

The two macaw parents smiled at their first chick lovingly before they placed her down in the nest amoung her two unhatched siblings. The plump newborn chick looked wearily at her two siblings before she placed a curious tip of her bare unfeathered wing on the smaller egg's hard shell.

After about an hour, another egg decided to join the world. Blu and Jewel looked down at their chick who was pecking a bit at the egg, clearly trying to assist it in any way she could. The two parent Macaws smiled at this. Even though their oldest was just hatched, she was still smart enough to know how to help.

After about 3 minutes, a tiny bare head emerged from the cracked egg and some of the shell ended up on the smaller chick's head like a hat. Young Savannah weakly and gently brushed the egg shell off her sister's head before gently pulling her out of the broken eggshell and Jewel had the perfect name for this next one "What about Jasmine?"

She turned to her mate to see Blu's eyes welling up with tears and Jewel rolled her eyes with a smile on her beak as she lovingly wrapped her wings around her mate. The two macaw's shared a kiss as they focused on their two little bundles of joy and there was only one egg to go until the family was whole.

Now, the little white egg took a lot longer to hatch and nobody knew why. It took a long 2 hours before the egg had actually begun to show signs of hatching. Jewel had been persistent to see this egg hatch herself but Blu eventually managed to pull his wife away from the egg and convinced her to have a nap from the long night they both had and Blu kept watch over the egg that he hoped was a boy.

Blu had sat himself in the nest beside his to-be youngest child. The domestic Macaw adult sighed as he wrapped a wing over the small egg. It was way smaller then its siblings and Blu hoped it was a boy because he so desperately wanted a son to teach how to read books and stuff. The blue macaw sighed as he stared longingly at the still egg and he began to speak to it as he knew he was completely alone.

"Hi, kid. I'm you're dad and I have been waiting for 3 weeks for you and you're siblings to hatch and come into the world." Blu began nervously but then he began to get serious and he lost all focus on the egg and looked down at the bottom of the nest, thinking it was better then looking at his likely stillborn child "Look. I know I'm not ever going to be the best dad in the world but I need to know that all of you like me." The adult blue macaw clicked his tongue and shook his head shamefully before he began mentally kicking himself "Oh, great. Now I'm losing it! I'm talking to a possibly dead egg and as if it were alive no less."

Suddenly, to make Blu jump out of his skin, a 'crack' sound filled the hallow of the blue macaw tree and Blu's head quickly turned to face the possibly defected egg and saw a HUGE airline crack in the side of it and looked like this chick wanted out fast. Without wasting a moment, Blu's wings were flapping all over the place in panic but before he even had time to go arouse Jewel, the head of a small being burst through the egg in a similar style of someone very strong head-butting a brick wall.

Blu marveled at this little determined chick who seemed so weak but seemed so ready to live his life that has literally just begun and as the little one wriggled out of the eggshell, Blu scooped up the featherless bundle and examined his newborn son. This little one was extremely thin yet a proud smile graced the tiny chick's beak as he knew he had proved the one he had called 'dad' wrong.

The adult blue macaw cradled his son and held him to his chest and Blu could have sworn he felt some warmth shining on his back. He knew what this meant. Turning around to face the exit of the tree his family lived in, Blu found himself staring at the orange-blue horizon where the sun was just raising behind some palm trees in the distance. Blu whispered to his son proudly "Son...Welcome to Rio."

The little chick just nestled in his father's warmth and allowed the new sounds, smells and things to sink in. Blu thought of what to name his son. Jewel had gotten to name their second child after herself so he thought of the one name he always wanted to name a child of his. Blu gazed down at his sleeping son and smiled warmly before telling him softly "G'night, Bobby 'Tyrone' Gunderson..." Blu leaned his craned neck down and kissed his tiny son on the side of his little face as he cradled him within his large wings.

As Blu held his son for the first time, he never wanted to let him go. Not ever. But he knew Jewel was going to wig out whenever she awoke and that was not an experience he was looking forward to but at least he held the little fellow that was his son. His heart exploded and he knew that nothing else in his life mattered to him then his family. Suddenly, the tweets of many birds filled the rio de janeiro air sounded aloud and it soon broke into a merry song. Young Bobby began to cry out but Blu noticed this and leaned his head out halfway to meet the birds who immediately stopped singing and looked at him and Blu gestured to the whimpering chick in his wings and the birds quickly quietened down and sang a more melodic song and young Bobby stopped crying after a minute and Blu suddenly felt a small poke over his shoulder and his head turned to see Jewel holding the two other chick's in her wings and they too were asleep.

After a time, Jewel asked while gazing down at her now hatched chick's "...Aren't they beautiful?" Blu didn't reply. He was too busy staring lovingly at his kids with awe as they all curled around each other in their sleep. To make the moment even more cute, the sunlight was shining right over the peacefully sleeping newborn chicks and this made them look pretty much angelic to Blu and Jewel.

The gentle breezes of the wind made the dawn look so beautiful and the perfect morning of the birth of three new exceedingly rare Spinx Macaws. Nothing could make life more beautiful right now. Blu snuggled closer to his mate and told her "I love you, Jewel." Jewel snuggled Blu back and smiled "I love you too, Nerd bird."

The two snuggled as they held their three new bundles of joy tightly. The couple had no idea what the future had in store for them but they did know this: Nothing could get any better then they were right now.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this one-shot, guys. This was supposed to be a story mostly about Bobby but I decided to make it a kind of birth story. This took me at least 3 days to write and would have taken shorter time but I was busy for reasons I cannot say. **

**If you would like music to listen to then please listen to: Casper's lullaby. **

**Anyways, I hope I have done this story well. I hope you all like it and I also hope you all have a nice evening. It's also Halloween soon! I'll write again soon! Please review! **

**If you would like to know the origin of the story title then I don't think it would be that hard to guess but I will explain it anyway: At first, things look very bleak for Blu and Jewel's youngest egg (Bobby) and then Blu has a chat to it and the egg hatches by the time dawn comes. I also took it as the saying and thought it would match well.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
